Nothing Unexpected
by SnowTheFox
Summary: Sonic is captured by Eggman and trys to escape before it's to late and Eggman drains all of Sonics engergy. Please no hate reviews this is my FIRST story out of school Yes,Sonic IS A Anime it was origanaly made in japan. Only characters in Part one are Sonic, Eggman/Dr.Robotnik
1. Chapter 1 Really Eggman?

_It was like any other day, Sonic always going to school possibly skipping most of his classes like any teen. Well maybe not all teens where like Sonic cause not all teens have to deal with an evil master mind call eggman, but eggman was not very smart. If he was he would've been ruler of the world already but is he? Nope. Cause Sonic always I mean ALWAYS stops him and ruins his plans. Well lets get back to this story, Sonic was just heading to school like every day when something unexpected happened, he was captured at school going to class by none other then Eggman. "Well it looks like I finally caught you sonic, you won't make it out alive this time because we are going to drain your energy and use it for our own reasons!" "Eggman have you never noticed how things work out? I always win and you always lose so untie me now or you can wait until I beat you and, you go crying home!" "Sonic that won't be happing this time" Eggman says as he pushes the button and drains Sonics energy and, it powers the seven chaos emeralds._

"_Eggman how did you even get your hands on the chaos emeralds!" "I have my ways sonic but that shouldn't be your concern right now better start figuring out a way to get out before its "ByeBye hedge" Eggman presses the button once more draining Sonics energy. "Any last words Sonic the Deadhog?" "Actually yes" Sonic says as he throws a knife at the remote knocking it out of Eggmans hand and, falls to the ground in pieces releasing sonic from his shackles. "Eggman you really thought you could win didn't you?" Sonic kicks eggman onto the floor and runs off, but he doesn't get to far since most of he's energy is drained and he passes out. To be continued. Authors Notes: Cliff hanger right? Well anyways this is my first story I ever written (out of school) so I hope you guys enjoy part 2 of the story is sure to come!_


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Fox?

_It was like any other day, Sonic always going to school possibly skipping most of his classes like any teen. Well maybe not all teens where like Sonic cause not all teens have to deal with an evil master mind call eggman, but eggman was not very smart. If he was he would've been ruler of the world already but is he? Nope. Cause Sonic always I mean ALWAYS stops him and ruins his plans. Well lets get back to this story, Sonic was just heading to school like every day when something unexpected happened, he was captured at school going to class by none other then Eggman. "Well it looks like I finally caught you sonic, you won't make it out alive this time because we are going to drain your energy and use it for our own reasons!" "Eggman have you never noticed how things work out? I always win and you always lose so untie me now or you can wait until I beat you and, you go crying home!" "Sonic that won't be happing this time" Eggman says as he pushes the button and drains Sonics energy and, it powers the seven chaos emeralds._

"_Eggman how did you even get your hands on the chaos emeralds!" "I have my ways sonic but that shouldn't be your concern right now better start figuring out a way to get out before its "ByeBye hedge" Eggman presses the button once more draining Sonics energy. "Any last words Sonic the Deadhog?" "Actually yes" Sonic says as he throws a knife at the remote knocking it out of Eggmans hand and, falls to the ground in pieces releasing sonic from his shackles. "Eggman you really thought you could win didn't you?" Sonic kicks eggman onto the floor and runs off, but he doesn't get to far since most of he's energy is drained and he passes out. To be continued. Authors Notes: Cliff hanger right? Well anyways this is my first story I ever written (out of school) so I hope you guys enjoy part 2 of the story is sure to come!_


End file.
